


A Crash Like No Other

by Creativeguy39



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativeguy39/pseuds/Creativeguy39
Summary: Being a divine, immortal being, Arceus has nothing to do. Until he remembers the one activity that never gets old. This is a birthday present I made for a friend, and they insisted I post it.





	A Crash Like No Other

_Captain Jack Sparrow looked up from his compass. It was pointing right at… him._

 

_Him. Commodore Norrington. Looking all fine in his blue vest and white breeches, his sword in its sheath. He had another sword, too, one that Sparrow was much more concerned with._

 

_Sparrow slowly started walking towards him. He just couldn’t take it. Why couldn’t they express how they felt? Why did society have to discriminate against people like them so much?_

 

_Norrington turned around to face him as he heard boots coming up behind him. First their eyes met. Then their-_

 

“That is absolutely disgusting!”

 

Arceus shouted this from his desk, at his laptop, in the forbidden Hall of Origin.

“If you don’t like it, don’t read it!”

Supposedly Giratina had heard him from the other room. “Yeah, I realize that now. Thanks a million.”

Arceus slumped back in his wheelie chair and and gazed up at the ceiling. It was boring being God. Not that it wasn’t amusing sometimes. It was. It just got dull after a few trillion years. No matter what you did, you had an odd sense of restless boredom.

 

Supposedly, Giratina felt the same, since he called, “So, what do ya want to do? Y’know, to kill time. ‘Cuz being legendary Pokemon and all, we’ve got plenty of it.”

Arceus put a hoof to his chin, as he had many billion times before. “Well.. We could start a war…”

“Nah, the PU will probably step in with all their ‘diplomacy’ and end all the fun.”

 _Blasted Pokemon Union._ Oh, well. There was more they could do. “How ‘bout causing an earthquake?”

There was a long moment of silence before Giratina responded. “Alright, but a first-world country this time. They’re the ones who deserve it.”

Arceus was having second thoughts. "Actually, no, bad idea. Groudon’s in a bad mood today, you know how he gets. I would rather avoid getting incinerated.”

Giratina sighed. “So… end world poverty?”

Arceus’ jaw hit the ground. Was _this_ really coming from Giratina!?

“Relax, bro, I’m just kidding.”

 _Right. Figures._ Arceus returned his eyes to the ceiling and put his hooves over his face. “Egad, we’ve done everything! What’s something _new_ ? Something _fun_? Something that never gets old?”

 

Just then, Cresselia floated into Arceus’ room. Arceus turned to look at her, then remembered that he hadn’t closed off the downright revolting fanfiction he had just read. He rapidly closed it and the thirteen others he had up, hoping she hadn’t seen them. He then turned back to face her. “Hi. Yeah. Wuzzup?”

Cresselia gave him a puzzled expression, then wiped it off and slapped on a smile. “Hey. I was listening to you and Giratina’s conversa-”

“HOLD up there. What’s the rule about eavesdropping on my conversations? The punishment is being returned to Level 1 for a week.”

She looked at him as if he had eighteen heads. “Umm… I wasn’t eavesdropping. You were, uh, shouting at each other from different rooms. I could hear you from _my_ room, and I had headphones on!”

Now it was Arceus’ turn to gaze at her weirdly. He broke eye contact. “Oh, well, never mind then. What did you want?”

Cresselia’s tone changed. “Well, I was listening to you, and I realized something!”

This intrigued Arceus. “Go on.” Perhaps they would have something to do after all.

If Cresselia had legs, she would have been jumping for joy. “We haven’t crashed a wedding in nearly fifty years!”

Arceus’ eyes widened. She was right. He stood up suddenly. “Well, what are we doing standing around, then!? GIRATINA! GET IN HERE!”

Giratina darted into Arceus’ room, which he was only allowed into if invited in, thanks to an incident some nine hundred years ago involving a mini-fridge and a Fruit-Rollup. “Sir, yes, sir! Do we have something to do?”

Arceus gave him a look of maniacal glee. “Pack your pushpops and grab your 7-Up! We’re going crashing!”

Giratina would have asked what event they were crashing, but knew that the pushpops were saved for one special event. “Really!? Now!?”

The Divine Llama’s head shot up and down rapidly. “Yeah! Now get your stuff in five minutes or we’re leaving without you!”

Arceus smirked as Giratina bolted back out of the room, not wanting to be ditched before the fun even started. He turned to Cresselia. “Well, you came up with the idea. Any suggestions?”

Cresselia’s smile evolved from a gleeful one into a more mischievous one. “Well, there’s this one couple who I _really_ ship, more than anyone in the past 200 years, in fact. Their wedding starts in, like, twenty minutes.”

Arceus’ smile underwent a process similar to the one Cresselia’s had just finished. “It’s settled, then. Let’s just hope there’s enough pushpops for everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I don't know how, but I lost the original script for the second chapter. It was on an iPad, too. Again, I don't know how. It's a shame, because I think I outdid myself with that one. So, I'll be re-writing it, which might take a while as I try to remember exactly how it went. There will no doubt be some differences between the one you'll see and the original, and I'll never know. But, it'll be more or less the same, so I'm not worrying about it.
> 
> As a second and final note, although I never wrote one, there'll probably be a third chapter. Mostly because the second one ended on a kind-sorta-maybe-cliffhanger. Once the second one is up, let me know if you want a third chapter, as it'll help me decide.
> 
> -Cg39


End file.
